Apologize
by NeeShiSun
Summary: Song-fic. Relato corto de 2-3 partes. / Oliver pide disculpas a Felicity, pero a veces pedir perdón no es suficiente.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! sé que es raro que esté por aquí con esto cuando tengo una empezada y no he puesto nada, pero el caso es que se me ha roto el pc y toda la historia estaba allí... Como estaba bastante avanzada no quiero volver a empezarla, así que tengo que esperar a que el técnico me lo arregle y rezar para que pueda guardar toda la información. Si eso pasa, en cuanto lo recupere me pondré a actualizar, hasta entonces me conformo con mi pc viejo que me vale para paranoias como esta, en las que escucho una vieja canción (un temazo, todo hay que decirlo) y mi mente viaja._

_._

_Esto es un pequeño Olicity de dos partes, tres como mucho, basado en el hit Apologize - de One Republic. Si conocéis la canción sabréis que mucho romance feliz no habrá, así que no esperéis una épica historia de amor... espero que el drama o simplemente la forma de escribir ayude a que os guste._

_._

_Hacedme saber vuestra opiniones, por favor!_

_Hasta pronto!._

_._

* * *

_**.**_

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground_

.

**oOoOo**

.

_**La primera vez que le pidió disculpas fue justo después de la primera noche que pasaron juntos.**_

.

.

**Después de que el dispositivo creado por Malcolm Merlyn arrasara con la mitad de los Glades y provocase la muerte de Tommy, Oliver quedó destruido. El sentimiento de culpa por haber fallado a la ciudad, a su padre, a su mejor amigo, le estaba carcomiendo, matándolo lentamente.**

**Tener que asistir al funeral de su amigo, su casi hermano, había sido una de las cosas más dolorosas que había tenido que hacer en su vida. Sentía como poco a poco se deshacía por dentro y no tenía nadie en quien apoyarse. Laurel apenas le había mirado y él sabía que era porque también se sentía responsable de la muerte de Tommy, y al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable por haber estado con él, traicionando al chico. Thea estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y se había aferrado a Roy en busca de consuelo, y su madre… Oliver estaba solo.**

.

**Como lo había estado desde hacía años.**

.

**Prácticamente al segundo de terminar el oficio salió del cementerio sin decir nada a nadie y se dirigió a los restos del Verdant, donde se apoderó de una botella, que le estuvo haciendo compañía buena parte del día.**

**.**

.

**-Oliver.**

.

**El suave susurro le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de dónde estaba: medio recostado-medio sentado en el suelo, contra la barra. Al levantar la cabeza y enfocar la vista se encontró con la comprensiva mirada de Felicity.**

.

**-¿Qu… -su voz sonó como un graznido y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta -¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso, aún podría derrumbarse. –la amonestó mientras intentaba levantarse. El alcohol que aún corría por sus venas lo hizo tambalearse y la chica se acercó con rapidez para mantenerlo en pie. Con un poco de ayuda se sentó en una butaca cercana y agarró de nuevo la botella.**

.

**Felicity hizo una mueca ante el gesto pero no dijo nada, también se ahorró decirle que eso mismo podría aplicárselo él, pues corría el mismo peligro que ella, pero sabía que estado emocional de Oliver era muy inestable en esos momentos. En realidad siempre lo había sido, pero sabía que ahora mismo estaba al borde del colapso y que lo que menos necesitaba era una reprimenda de ella.**

.

**-Estaba… limpiando un poco el sótano… -Oliver bajó la botella y la miró, o trató de mirarla, con el ceño fruncido –Quitando todo lo que pueda relacionarte con el vigilante antes de que lleguen los inspectores a evaluar los daños del edificio. –aclaró con voz suave. –Diggle se llevó todas las armas esta mañana, en cuanto saque los equipos, parecerá un simple almacén reconvertido en gimnasio.**

.

**Oliver asintió y dejó caer la cabeza mientras se frotaba los enrojecidos ojos.**

.

**Mientras lo observaba, Felicity sintió que una oleada de pena la recorría al ver lo cansado que estaba, y no solo físicamente, porque a pesar de que sabía –porque lo conocía bien- que Oliver llevaba días sin dormir y sin dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, el cansancio que ella veía era más profundo: veía un alma cansada, cansada de sufrir.**

.

**Era demasiado joven para haber vivido tanto y las cosas que le habían pasado le habían dejado cicatrices en el alma que ella sabía –todos deberían haberlo notado ya- que jamás se borrarían. Y ahora se había añadido una cicatriz más, se le había vuelto a romper el corazón, se había añadido un peso extra a sus hombros con la muerte de Tommy. Si antes le había parecido que Oliver estaba roto, Felicity no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de superar ésta pérdida.**

.

**Ella quería ayudarlo, quería hacerle saber que estaba ahí para él, que podía confiar en ella… pero no sabía cómo.**

.

**Con movimientos torpes y dubitativos se movió más cerca de él y apoyó la mano en su hombro.**

.

**-Oliver… -empezó, la duda se notaba en su voz.**

**-Lo sé.**

**-Estoy aquí…**

**-Lo sé. –repitió él, apartando la mano de sus ojos para posarla sobre la de ella.**

**-Habla conmigo. Por favor. –susurró ella.**

.

**Oliver debió notar como la preocupación por él estaba impregnada en sus palabras y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. A Felicity se le atascó el aire en la garganta y se quedó sin respiración por unos segundos. Por un momento, Oliver había dejado caer todas sus barreras y ella jamás en su vida había visto a nadie que mostrase tanto dolor en su mirada… era como si estuviese agonizando por dentro. Sintiéndose ella misma a punto de llorar ante tanto dolor, solo supo tirar de él y apretarlo en un fuerte abrazo.**

.

**Oliver se sentía entumecido. Estaba borracho, la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía agotado y toda la tensión de mantener sus emociones encerradas bajo llave les estaba pasando factura. Por eso cuando sintió los brazos de Felicity envolviéndose a su alrededor con tanta ternura, el agrietado muro que contenía todas sus emociones terminó de romperse y, por primera vez, se permitió desahogarse. Las lágrimas cayeron a raudales mientras se aferraba a ella con fuerza. Lágrimas por su madre, por su mejor amigo, por toda la gente que había muerto como consecuencia del terremoto, incluso se permitió sentir pena de sí mismo por todo lo que le había ocurrido en la isla. Lloró hasta cansarse mientras ella lo mantenía fuertemente abrazado y susurraba palabras de consuelo en su oído. Entonces empezó a hablar, culpándose a sí mismo, lamentándose de haber sido un adolescente tan irresponsable, de haber pensado que podría tener una vida normal en lugar de estar centrado en salvar la ciudad, se culpó de haber traicionado a Tommy aquel día, de haberle mentido respecto a su padre, de no haber sabido detener a Malcolm, de no haber llegado a tiempo para salvar a su mejor amigo… Era un paria, un traidor, un asesino.**

.

.

_And hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound_

.

.

**Felicity lo escuchaba en silencio sin saber qué decir. La abrumaba el hecho de que Oliver tomaba cada error que se producía a su alrededor como si fuese provocado por él. ¿Cómo podía hacerle saber qué nada había sido culpa suya? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que no había manera de saber que las cosas terminarían así? No podían haberlo evitado de ninguna manera…**

.

**Deseando hacerle entender que nada de lo ocurrido era culpa de él, se alejó lo justo para tomarla la cara entre las manos y mirarlo a los ojos.**

.

**-Escúchame bien, Oliver –dijo con voz clara y fuerte, para que quedase claro que ella no dudaba de nada de lo que decía. Que cada palabra era dicha completamente en serio. –Eres una buena persona. Eres, probablemente, de las mejores personas y más generosas que he conocido en toda mi vida. –conforme hablaba su manos se apretaban en su cara y su mirada se hacía más intensa. –Arriesgas tu vida cada día para solucionar las vidas de desconocidos sin pedir nada a cambio y estabas dispuesto a morir solo para evitar este desastre. Créeme cuando te digo que NADA de lo que ha ocurrido es culpa tuya. No eres un asesino, Oliver. Eres un héroe.**

.

**Pero él no la creía. Podía verlo claramente en su cara. No importaba lo que ella dijese, él seguiría pensando lo peor de sí mismo. Sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos con pesar y apoyó su frente en la suya.**

.

**Oliver quería creerla. Realmente quería hacerlo, pero no podía. No podía permitirse a sí mismo pensar que nada era culpa suya, porque sabía que no era cierto, sabía que su deseo de querer ayudarlo era lo que le hacía decir eso, su sentido de la lealtad era el que le hacía verlo como un héroe. Pero él sabía que no lo era. La sintió apoyarse en él y supo que ella lo sabía. No importaba lo que dijese, no iba a convencerlo. Pero agradecía mucho que lo intentase, que estuviese allí apoyándolo. Ella volvió a hablar y él abrió los ojos, para encontrarla con su intensa mirada azul ardiendo de angustia por no poder convencerlo de la verdad de sus palabras. Mientras ella hablaba, él no pudo evitar dejar que su mirada recorriese todas las facciones de su cara. Nunca le había prestado más atención de la necesaria y ahora se estaba dando cuenta de lo bonita que era. Bonita, joven e inocente.**

.

**-Oliver. –Felicity se apartó un poco de él, pero lo tomó de la cara para que volviese a mirarla, en un nuevo intento por convencerlo. -¿Crees que estaría aquí trabajando contigo si realmente fueses un asesino?-preguntó en voz baja. Pero Oliver no respondió, estaba como hechizado por sus ojos. Nunca se había fijado en lo azules que eran, ni en lo largas que tenía las pestañas. –Oliver -presionó ella, logrando que enfocase su mirada y le prestase atención. -¿Crees que podría vivir con mi conciencia si estuviese ayudando a un asesino? –Oliver quería responder que no, que sabía que ella valía mucho y que jamás se prestaría para algo así, pero su cabeza daba vueltas y realmente en lo único que podía fijarse en ese momento era en los labios de la chica, que volvían a pronunciar su nombre insistentemente. -¡Oliver!**

.

**Eran unos labios… preciosos, llamativos, apetecibles…**

.

**Felicity se dio cuenta de que Oliver estaba mucho más borracho de lo que había imaginado en un primer momento, pues por más que lo intentaba no conseguía que se centrase en la conversación, y ahora que parecía haber vaciado todo lo que había estado reteniendo dentro, sentía su cuerpo laxo, pesado contra ella, buscando apoyo. Lo tomó de la cara intentando que enfocase la mirada en ella, y por un momento lo consiguió, pero entonces su mirada se dirigió hacia sus labios y se quedó ahí durante un largo rato. Por más que trató de llamar su atención, él no apartaba la mirada de su boca y ella estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, de pronto consciente de lo cerca que estaban. Ella estaba entre sus piernas y lo tenía envuelto entre sus brazos, y los brazos de él rodeaban su cintura, al principio solo como un peso muerto, ahí apoyadas, pero según su mirada se hacía más intensa, apretándola hasta tenerla abrazada.**

.

**Soltando un suspiro tembloroso intentó separarse de él, solo para darse cuenta de que a pesar del estado de embriaguez en el que estaba, su fuerza seguía siendo superior a la suya.**

.

**-Oliver. –su mirada seguía sin apartarse de sus labios y ella estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. No podía dejar que las cosas llegasen a este punto. –Creo que es hora de llevarte a cas… -no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues Oliver cortó cualquier cosa que estuviese a punto de decir.**

.

**Un segundo estaba totalmente ido, absorto mirándola, y al siguiente estaba sobre ella, atacando su boca con un ansia con la que jamás había sido besada.**

.

**Felicity abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y se quedó paralizada, solo cuando lo sintió pasar la lengua por sus labios, buscando entrar, consiguió reaccionar. Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó las manos en sus hombros para empujarlo, pero solo consiguió despegarse de él tiempo justo para pronunciar su nombre, antes de que volviese a besarla con insistencia.**

.

**-Ol… Oliver –intentó una vez más, empujándolo con más fuerza. –Oliver para. –pidió contra su boca, mientras él seguía insistiendo. Volvió echase hacia atrás, intentando alejarse, pero él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla y terminó por ponerse en pie para poder agarrarla mejor. –Oliver, por favor… -sonó como un gemido, como su estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar y eso pareció llamar su atención, porque se apartó de ella para mirarla, pero aún sin soltarla.**

**-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con voz ronca.**

**-Esto está mal, Oliver. –dijo ella con voz temblorosa, intentando apartarse. –Tienes que parar. –dijo intentando imprimir un tono autoritario.**

**-No… -susurró volviendo a acercarse a su boca. La insistencia no había funcionado, así que esta vez optó por la persuasión. En lugar de besarla empezó a tentarla pasándole lengua alrededor de los labios, acariciándola con la nariz, dando suaves mordiscos a su mandíbula.**

**-Oliver, para. –su petición fue ignorada una vez más mientras los besos bajaban hasta su cuello. –Por favor… para…**

.

**Puede que fuese el susurro ahogado, o la lágrima que cayó sobre su mejilla, pero por fin consiguió que Oliver se apartase de ella y la mirase.**

.

**-¿Qué ocurre? –repitió. Su voz sonaba pastosa, producto del alcohol, pero ella pudo reconocer el tono de preocupación en sus palabras.**

**-Tienes que parar. –pidió.**

**-No voy a hacerte daño. –susurró.**

**-Lo sé, pero tienes que parar. Esto está mal. –la voz le temblaba y se sentía como si estuviese intentando hablar con un niño. Oliver tenía el ceño fruncido.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Estás borracho. –entre otras mil cosas, pero Felicity no se iba aponer a dar una charla sobre todos los motivos por los que dejarse llevar por ese momento terminaría siendo un completo desastre.**

**-Sé lo que hago. –aseguró volviendo a acercarse a ella.**

**-No, no lo sabes. –Felicity lo esquivó. –Crees que sí, pero mañana se te habrá pasado la borrachera y te arrepentirás de esto.**

**-No lo haré. –susurró contra su boca. –No me arrepentiré. –prometió. –Por favor, Felicity. –volvió a rozar sus labios.**

.

**Por un momento ella deseó dejarse llevar. Dios sabía cuánto tiempo había estado fantaseando con escenas como esa, pero ella sabía que sería un error. Oliver realmente no la deseaba a ella, simplemente estaba borracho, triste y solo y quería algo de consuelo.**

.

**-No puedo. –susurró.**

**-Sí que puedes. –aseguró él, volviendo a la persuasión. Acarició su cuello con la nariz y subió hasta su oreja para susurrar. –Puedes y quieres. –su respiración se volvió errática y él sonrió. Sabía que ella había fantaseado con eso. –Lo deseas, Felicity, no lo niegues. –siguió susurrando mientras le daba un suave mordisco en la oreja.**

.

**Reprimiendo un gemido, Felicity se apartó, molesta de que aprovechase su obvia infatuación con él para tratar de convencerla.**

.

**-Basta, Oliver. Vas a soltarme, te voy a llevar a tu casa y vas a dormir la mona. Mañana verás las cosas de otra forma.**

.

**Oliver se apartó de ella pero en lugar de soltarla como ella había ordenado, la miró a los ojos dejando caer, por segunda vez esa noche ante ella, esa barrera que ocultaba sus sentimientos. La insistencia y la persuasión no habían funcionado, tal vez la sinceridad lo hiciera.**

.

.

_You tell me that you need me_

.

.

**-Felicity, por favor… -el tembloroso ruego sonaba tan extraño viniendo de él que la chica no pudo evitar quedarse quieta mirándolo con extrañeza. –Por favor… te necesito -rogó en un susurro acercándose una vez más a sus labios.**

.

**Felicity cerró los ojos ante la petición.**

.

"_**Te necesito…"**_

.

**Era sincero, ella lo sabía. Podía verlo claramente en su mirada. Hizo una rápida valoración de la situación: estaba enamorado de otra, borracho, desolado y buscaba consuelo desesperadamente… y ella quería dárselo. Más que disfrutar del placer de estar con él y cumplir aunque solo fuera una de las mil fantasías que había estado teniendo desde que lo había conocido, lo que quería era ayudarlo… aunque su corazón se rompiese en el proceso.**

.

**Lanzando un tembloroso suspiro de rendición aceptó su beso. Un beso que empezó de forma suave, tanteando, tentando… en cuanto Oliver se dio cuenta de que esta vez no lo rechazaba, sino que aceptaba su beso, un ronco gemido brotó del fondo de su pecho mientras enroscaba los brazos en su pequeña cintura para abrazarla con fuerza mientras la levantaba hasta ponerla a su altura. Luego una mano se soltó de su cintura para volar hasta su cabeza, donde se colocó para acercarla más a él y profundizar el beso, mientras retrocedía hasta la barra, donde la sentó.**

.

**El beso se tornó apasionado, abrasador, casi violento y Felicity tuvo que apartarse porque sentía que se estaba quedando sin respiración. Con la respiración totalmente alterada intentó tomar aire a bocanadas mientras Oliver dirigía sus besos hacia su cuello. Sus manos parecían estar en todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo y Felicity se sentía abrumada. Era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado… Oliver le dio un mordisco en el cuello provocando un fuerte gemido que pareció encenderlo más aún.**

.

**La pasión de desató.**

.

**Caricias, gemidos, susurros, respiraciones aceleradas… Por un momento ambos perdieron la cabeza, dejándose llevar por lo que estaban sintiendo.**

.

.

_Then you go and cut me down  
But wait..  
Tell me that you're sorry_

.

.

**Felicity sabía que esto tendría serias consecuencias para su corazón. Sabía que, una vez pasara el momento tendría que hacer frente a sus sentimientos y lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos. Sabía que lo iba a pasar mal.**

.

**Lo que no sabía era el inmenso dolor y la decepción que sentiría al despertarse la mañana siguiente, desnuda y sola, en el suelo del Verdant.**

.

**Encima de la barra, junto a su teléfono, había una nota con una sola palabra.**

.

"**Perdóname."**

.

**Apretando la nota en un puño contra su pecho, Felicity dejó que las lágrimas y los lamentos fluyesen con libertad.**

**.**

* * *

**Soooo... ¿Qué tal? ¿qué opináis? ¿tomatazos? ¿Flores? Lechugas no, por favor... no me gustan xDDD **

**Nos vemos pronto en la segunda parte.!**

**.**

**P.D.: Muchas gracias a l s que habéis leído "Hanging by a moment" y os habéis tomado un momento para dejarme un comentario. GRACIAS.**


	2. Chapter 2

_.Hola!, aquí vengo con la segunda parte de este relato que me salió de la nada._

_Como ya dije anteriormente, es un song-fic (la primera vez que hago uno así que no sé cómo va quedando...) basado en Apologize de One republic. Supongo que muchos la recordaréis porque fue un temazo... _

_Quería daros también las gracias por la acogida que tuvo el primer capi, sé que la comunidad en español de Olicitys no está muy poblada (o activa) pero me ha encantado recibir vuestros reviews, me han animado y he terminado el capi este en un tarde... aunque no sé cómo habrá quedado xDD ya me contaréis qué os parece._

_Mmm... a las que pensáis que hago sufrir a Felicity... Sí, bueno, es cierto, pero solo porque me baso en la canción desde su punto de vista. Personalmente, me gusta cuando Felicity es una chica e independiente, pero así es como me ha surgido esta historia... a comprobaréis que no ha terminado de pasarlo mal, la pobre._

_Solo queda un capi más y terminamos, que la canción no da para más xD_

_Una vez más, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero que me dejéis saber lo que opináis de este nuevo._

_Hasta pronto!._

_._

* * *

_. _

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

** .**

**oOoOo**

** .**

**_La segunda vez que tuvo que pedir disculpas ella yacía en una cama de hospital._**

** .**

** .**

**Después de aquella noche en que Oliver la había dejado sola y se había marchado dejando atrás una simple nota, Felicity no había vuelto a verlo. Habían pasado ya cinco meses y no había tenido ni una sola noticia de él. Ni ella ni nadie. Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.**

**No estaba preocupada. Sabía que estaría bien, donde quiera que estuviese, y su desaparición le había dado el tiempo suficiente como lamer las heridas que aquella noche había dejado en su alma y su corazón. Durante ese tiempo había cambiado… Ya no era la inocente Felicity que había sido cuando Oliver Queen había entrado en su oficina con un portátil lleno de agujeros de balas. Ahora sabía que la gente tiende a tener un lado oscuro, sabía que no siempre se gana, sabía lo que era ver morir a miles de personas sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, sabía lo que era sentirse abandonada, usada…**

**Sabía que era injusto pensar de esa manera, pues ella misma había puesto mucho de su parte aquella noche… Había querido ayudarlo y esa era la única forma en que había podido hacerlo, por eso no pensaba reclamarle ni quería profundizar en ese pensamiento, pero a veces, inevitablemente, era así como se sentía… como si Oliver la hubiera usado. Él quería consuelo y ella estaba allí… si hubiese estado otra habría dado lo mismo. Sabía que se sentía de esa manera por el hecho de haber despertado sola. Ella había creído que al despertar tendrían una conversación muy incómoda donde él le diría que aquello no había significado nada, que solo la veía como una amiga y que luego volverían a la normalidad. Eso le habría valido. Pero despertarse sola, con una simple nota como recuerdo de lo que había pasado… eso le hacía sentir que ni siquiera era digna de una conversación. Que su amistad no merecía unos simples minutos para dejar las cosas claras…**

**Pensamientos de ese tipo cruzaban con frecuencia por su mente durante las primeras semanas pero con el tiempo se fueron dispersando, reemplazados por otros que hablaban sobre un Oliver tan herido que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en huir… después solo aparecían puntualmente, hasta que al final optó por olvidar que aquello había ocurrido. Lo eliminó de su mente.**

**Jamás había pasado.**

**Siguió su vida con normalidad, trabajando en la compañía, trabajando con Diggle para restaurar la guarida, ayudando como voluntaria para mejorar la situación de las familias de los Glades, esperando el regreso de Oliver…**

**El día que volvió a verlo esperó que llegase a ella esa ligera punzada de rencor que había estado sintiendo desde aquella noche cada vez que pensaba en él, pero para su sorpresa solo sintió alivio. Alivio de ver que estaba bien, sano y que parecía haber hecho las paces con la muerte de su mejor amigo.**

**Oliver no hizo mención a lo ocurrido y ella asumió que había optado por el mismo camino que ella: fingir que no había ocurrido, aunque era mucho más protector con ella y a veces le daba la sensación de que la miraba con… anhelo. Poco a poco las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, trabajando juntos en la empresa, trabajando juntos por la ciudad, arriesgando sus vidas una vez tras otra… Y con el tiempo, Felicity consiguió olvidar que alguna vez él le había hecho daño y volvió a sentir todo lo que ya había sentido por él.**

** .**

** .**

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_

** .**

** .**

**Porque más que quisiera era algo que no podía evitar. **

**Había estado teniendo citas, alguna que otra había tenido perspectivas de convertirse en algo importante, pero con la vida que llevaba le resultaba muy complicado que las cosas avanzasen y al final todo parecía quedar en nada. Eso por no hablar de que ninguno de los chicos a los que había conocido conseguía inspirarla ni siquiera la mitad de los sentimientos que Oliver le provocaba.**

**Sabía que era un sendero doloroso el que estaba recorriendo (ya había tenido un primer tropiezo que le había puesto muy difícil el volver a levantarse), sobre todo desde que él había vuelto a retomar su amistad… o lo que quiera que tuviese con Laurel, pero no podía evitarlo. Era una amante de las causas perdidas, y él parecía tan perdido y roto que lo único que ella deseaba era consolarlo. El tiempo que pasaban juntos solo hacía crecer aún más sus sentimientos por Oliver y de pronto, Felicity se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a confiar en él con su vida… y su corazón.**

**Claro que no esperaba que se lo rompiese de aquella manera.**

** .**

** .**

**Meses después de que Oliver hubiese vuelto a la ciudad y hubiese retomado su trabajo como vigilante, una vieja conocida se dejó caer por la zona.**

**Helena Bertinelli.**

**Al parecer, ni la advertencia que Oliver le había hecho la última vez que visitó la ciudad, ni el saber que había metido mucho la pata al disparar a Mackenna o atacar a Felicity, la asustaban. Ella conocía su secreto, tenía la sartén por el mango. Tenía el poder.**

**La policía ya conocía su identidad, ya sabían todos sus delitos y la buscaban. Ella no tenía nada que perder y si Oliver se negaba a ayudarla solo tenía que desvelar su identidad… las pruebas se aportarían solas, y si no… las aportaría ella. Tenía de sobra.**

**En esta ocasión optó por acercarse con suavidad. Nada de veladas amenazas a su familia ni a sus amigos. Se le acercó una noche en el club, camuflándose entre la multitud, con un nuevo corte de pelo y un color distinto. Aun así, Oliver la reconoció al segundo y la arrastró hasta el sótano del Verdant, donde estaban Felicity y Diggle.**

**Diggle se puso tieso en cuanto la vio, con todo el cuerpo en tensión, y Felicity se aferró a la silla con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. Helena observó sus reacciones y trató de ocultar la sonrisa de diversión que luchaba por formarse en su cara. **

** .**

**-Podéis relajaros, vengo en son de paz. –dijo levantando las manos. Diggle enarcó las cejas.**

**-Nunca hay paz cerca de ti, solo un reguero de muertos. –gruñó. **

**. **

**Felicity seguía encogida en su silla. No era propio de ella asustarse pero Helena había sido su primer roce con el peligro, y aun ahora podía recordar perfectamente la punta de su ballesta presionando contra su cuello… Como si supiera por donde iba el hilo de sus pensamientos, Helena se asomó por el cuerpo de Diggle, que se había colocado frente a ella, para mostrarle una enorme sonrisa.**

** .**

**-Hola, Felicity. Me alegro de volver a verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. –dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-No el suficiente. –murmuró ella, poniéndose en pie tras Diggle.**

**-Me hieres… -se burló la chica, llevándose una mano al pecho. –Con el rato tan entretenido que pasamos pensaba que ya éramos íntimas amigas.**

**. **

**Diggle frunció el ceño y miró de una a otra, estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería cuando Oliver intervino.**

** .**

**-Basta de tonterías, Helena. –dijo agarrándola del brazo para llamar su atención. -¿Qué haces aquí? **

**-Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que no busco problemas, solo quiero hablar contigo.**

**-Te advertí lo que pasaría si volvías.**

**-Lo sé… pero sabes que soy de objetivos fijos. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Necesito tu ayuda.**

**-Olvídalo. –fue Diggle quien habló. Provocando que la chica frunciera el ceño.**

**-Quiero su ayuda, no la tuya. –dijo con voz oscura. Luego se volvió hacia Oliver -¿Podemos hablar a solas?**

**. **

**Oliver la miró en silencio durante un instante, luego, sin dejar de mirarla, pidió a Diggle y Felicity que los dejasen a solas.**

** .**

**-Oliver… -la advertencia era notable en la voz de Diggle.**

**-Está todo controlado.**

**-No puedes…**

**-He dicho que está todo controlado. Marchaos. –gruñó.**

**. **

**Felicity tomó la mano de Diggle y tiró de él con suavidad hacia la puerta.**

**Helena los observó marcharse con una sonrisa curiosa, mientras Oliver seguía sin apartar su mirada de ella, preguntándose por qué había vuelto.**

** .**

**-Me alegra ver que se las ha arreglado para seguir viva… Es encantadora. **

**. **

**Esa sencilla e inocente frase pareció disparar algo dentro de Oliver que se acercó a ella de forma amenazante.**

** .**

**-No te acerques a ella. –advirtió con voz peligrosa.**

**-No es de mi de quien tienes que preocuparte… ella me gusta, pero las has traído a un mundo muy peligroso. Odiaría ver que no eres capaz de mantenerla a salvo.**

**-No te atrevas a tocarla, Helena. Ni siquiera la mires.**

**. **

**Helena enarcó una ceja, una mirada curiosa asomaba a sus ojos, pero optó por ir a lo importante.**

** .**

**-No estoy aquí por ella, Oliver. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.**

**-No voy a ayudarte a matar a tu padre. **

**-Ya… He visto que has cambiado de estilo. –asintió. –No vengo a pedirte que vuelvas a matar por mí. **

**. **

**Oliver la miró con sospecha.**

** .**

**-Muy generoso de tu parte. –se burló.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?**

**-Que me ayudes a encontrarlo.**

**-No.**

**-Yo me encargaré de todo, solo necesito saber dónde está.**

**-No.**

**-Solo tienes que conseguirme esa información, Oliver. Es todo lo que te pido, y estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo bien. –su voz empezaba a endurecerse.**

**-Darte esa información sería lo mismo que matarlo yo. No quiero más sangre en mis manos.**

**-Necesito esa información.**

**-¿Por qué no lo dejas ir, Helena? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tienes que dejarlo ir, tienes que seguir con tu vida…**

**-¿Y olvidarme de él? –gritó- Jamás podré olvidarlo, Oliver. Y si alguna vez hubieras amado realmente entenderías mi dolor, entenderías que no puedo avanzar, que no puedo seguir con mi vida sabiendo que el culpable de su muerte está viviendo tranquilamente y sin cargos de conciencia. No puedo.**

**-Tienes que intentar…**

**-No necesito un terapeuta, Oliver. –gruñó. –Necesito información. He intentado hacer las cosas bien contigo, dejarte en paz. He acudido a ti porque eres el único que puede conseguirme esa información, pero si te niegas tendré que obligarte a dármela.**

**-¿Con qué vas a amenazarme ahora, con entregarme a la policía? –se mofó él.**

**-No voy a amenazarte con nada, simplemente actuaré. Así que así están las cosas: puedes llamar a Felicity y conseguirme esa información, o puedes negarte y obligarme a conseguirla por mí misma. Eso no estaría nada mal… llevo mucho tiempo sola, una charla de chicas me vendría bien… es una gran habladora. –sonrió.**

**-Te he dicho que no te quiero cerca de ella. –La amenaza estaba marcada en cada sílaba.**

**-Entonces consígueme esa información y evita que tenga que hacerle una visita. Tienes hasta mañana.**

**. **

**Oliver masculló una maldición mientras daba un puñetazo a la mesa.**

**¿Qué iba a hacer?**

**Diggle le dio la respuesta.**

**La mejor manera de deshacerse de ella era darle la información, si no lo hacían ella no dudaría en atacar a Felicity y ellos no podían protegerla 24 horas al día. Por tanto, la tarde siguiente, cuando Helena apareció en el sótano en busca de la información requerida, Felicity, flanqueada a ambos lados por Oliver y Diggle, hackeó la base de datos del FBI para conseguir la nueva ubicación a la que había sido enviado el Señor Bertinelli tras el último intento de asesinato de su hija.**

**. **

**-Wichita. –dijo Felicity con voz tensa, mientras le entregaba un papel con todos los datos de su ubicación.**

**-¿Kansas? –preguntó con un resoplido de risa- Y yo pensando que se estaba dando la gran vida en algún lugar perdido del mundo… -sacudiendo la cabeza miró a Felicity. –Gracias. –Felicity solo dio un seco asentimiento, con la extraña sensación de que Helena se lo había agradecido sinceramente. –Bueno, esto es todo, así que, tal como prometí, me voy.**

**-¿Esta vez para siempre? –cuestionó Oliver.**

**-Si consigo mi objetivo, no volveréis a saber de mí. –prometió.**

**-En ese caso, buena suerte. –Bufó Diggle.**

**-Yo también te echaré de menos, encanto.**

** .**

**Con un simple asentimiento Helena se dio la vuelta y desapareció hacia la salida. Felicity se giró con prisas y conectó las cámaras del club, para asegurarse de que se iba. En cuanto la vieron abandonar el local y estuvo a un par de calles de distancia Diggle cogió el teléfono y contactó con un antiguo compañero de guerra que ahora trabajaba para el FBI.**

** .**

**-Esto no me gusta. –dijo Oliver en cuanto lo vio terminar la llamada.**

**-Es nuestra mejor opción para librarnos de ella. –aseguró John.**

**-¿Y si no funciona? ¡Le contará al mundo entero quién soy! –Oliver se paseaba de un lado a otro, maldiciéndose por haberse dejado convencer de esa estúpida idea. Felicity se mantenía quieta en su asiento, en completo silencio.**

**-Oliver, solo hay dos maneras de que escape de esa casa, o muerta o detenida. Y si resulta ser la segunda no tendrá motivos para delatarte, ella sabe que su padre está allí, pero no tiene ni idea de la seguridad que rodea la casa.**

**-¿Crees que simplemente va a llegar y atacar? No es tan estúpida como crees, estará estudiando el lugar unos días y cuando se dé cuenta de la seguridad extra sabrá que la hemos delatado a la policía.**

**-Nunca dijimos que no lo haríamos… -Diggle se encogió de hombros. –Y en cualquier caso, están advertidos. Son profesionales, Oliver. La seguridad extra estará dentro de la casa, invisible a cualquiera que esté fuera. Les dará tiempo de programar una buena defensa antes de que llegue.**

**-Eso espero.**

** .**

** .**

**Los tres días siguientes parecieron estar cargados de negros nubarrones en el horizonte mientras esperaban noticias de Helena. Oliver rogaba porque las cosas se solucionasen a su favor. No sabía de qué manera, porque una parte de él seguía sin querer ver morir a la chica, pero otra tampoco quería arriesgarse a que ella lo delatase en su negociación con la policía… y luego estaba la posibilidad de que consiguiese escapar, que casi era la peor porque entonces tendría que encargarse él de ella.**

**Aquella noche en la guarida solo estaban Oliver y Diggle, pues Felicity estaba en una cita. Su entrenamiento estaba a punto de terminar cuando fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de Oliver, que tomó una toalla para secarse el sudor y se acercó hasta la mesa. Su mandíbula se apretó al descubrir quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.**

** .**

**-¡Me has traicionado!. –el gruñido de la chica sonaba bastante irregular.**

**-Helena…**

**-¡Avisaste a la policía! –acusó. –¡Han estado a punto de matarme!**

**-No he avisado a nadie, tu padre es un confidente importante y está bajo una estrecha vigilancia. –intentó calmarla.**

**-¡Y un cuerno! –jadeó. –Esa casa estaba llena de federales. Pero ya ves que de poco te ha servido, conseguí mi objetivo. –rió, casi sin aire.**

**-Helena… -el pesar se notaba claramente en la voz de Oliver.**

**-Quise hacer las cosas bien contigo. Te pedí un simple favor y tú me enviaste a una muerte segura. –gruñó, haciendo caso omiso de su intento por aplacarla. -¿Por qué te empeñas en que te haga daño? ¿A caso te gusta sufrir? Si ese es el caso, has conseguido tu objetivo.**

**-¿De qué estás hablando? –El cuerpo de Oliver se había puesto tenso como un arco.**

**-Nunca has entendido mi motivación, mis razones para querer acabar con él –sonaba desquiciada y Oliver empezaba a temer que cometiera una locura. –Pero estás a punto de saber lo que se siente.**

**-Helena, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Dónde estás? –Oliver ya estaba en movimiento, sacando el arco de su caja y preparando todo su material. Diggle ya estaba armado.**

**-Estoy a punto de acabar con la mujer a la que tanto quieres. –sin más colgó.**

** .**

**Oliver cerró con fuerza el baúl del arco y empezó a cambiarse a toda prisa.**

** .**

**-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué te ha dicho?**

**-Va a por Laurel. –gruñó **

**-¿Qué?**

**-Está furiosa porque intenté impedir su venganza y quiere que sienta lo que es tener la necesidad de acabar con alguien que te ha hecho daño. –dijo mientras corría hacia la escalera.**

**-¿Y te dijo que iba a hacerle daño a Laurel? –preguntó confuso. Helena no podía haber sido tan específica. -¿qué hay de tu hermana? ¿No podría estar refiriéndose a ella?**

**-Dijo que iba a acabar con la mujer a la quiero. Conoce de sobra mi historia con Laurel. –su voz era dura, no estaba para dar explicaciones.**

**-Espera un momento –preguntó John, agarrándolo del brazo para detener su carrera. -¿qué hay de Felicity?**

**-¿Qué pasa con ella? –preguntó confuso.**

**-Puede que haya ido a por ella. –dijo con obviedad.**

**-¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? Sabe que estoy enamorado de Laurel.**

**-Oliver…**

**-Va a por Laurel, Diggle.**

**-¡Oliver!**

**-Tengo que protegerla. –gruñó.**

**-Ni si quieras te planteas que sea Felicity quien pueda estar en peligro, ¿no es cierto?**

**-No tiene motivos para estarlo.**

**-Eso ni tú te lo crees, simplemente estás aferrado a Laurel y a esa estúpida ilusión de de que todo vuelva a ser como era. ¿De verdad vas a dejar a Felicity en peligro solo por no aceptar la realidad?**

**-Tengo que irme. Ahora.**

** .**

**Se miraron el uno al otro intentando convencerse de la verdad de sus palabras, hasta que Diggle sacudió la cabeza.**

**. **

**-Ve tú a por Laurel si quieres, yo buscaré a Felicity.**

**-Es una pérdida de tiempo y puede que necesite tu ayuda. No voy a ser capaz de matarla.**

**-Arréglatelas.**

** .**

**Sin más de dio la vuelta y echó a correr hasta su coche. Algo le decía que no era Laurel quien estaba en peligro.**

** .**

** .**

**Felicity trataba respirar con normalidad mientras presionaba la herida abierta que tenía en el vientre. Sabía que no tardaría en desmayarse… aunque no sabía si era por el dolor o la falta de oxígeno.**

**Desde el otro lado del salón Helena Bertinelli la miraba mientras se presionaba su propia herida, casi en el mismo lugar que la de Felicity, aunque la suya era una herida de bala.**

**Felicity había llegado de su cita, ¡una buena por una vez!, se había despedido del chico en el portal con un suave beso, y había entrado en su apartamento solo para ser recibida con una flecha salida de la ballesta de la chica, que la hizo chocar contra la puerta cerrada. Abrió los ojos impactada por el dolor y la sorpresa y encontró a Helena mirándola desde la ventana por la que se había colado.**

** .**

**-Lo siento. –dijo la chica- Realmente no me gusta tener que hacerte daño, pero él tiene que saber lo que es perder a quien se quiere… tiene que entender que no se trata de un capricho, que necesitaba… -sus palabras eran entrecortadas y la falta de oxigeno la obligó a callar y a cerrar los ojos, tratando de respirar.**

**-¿Por qué…? –Felicity no llegó a terminar la frase. Se sentía dolorida y mareada.**

**-¡Me habéis tendido una trampa! –gruñó la chica, valiéndose de la fuerza de su furia. –¡Me enviasteis directa a la muerte!**

**-Yo… no… yo no… -Felicity sabía que se estaba desangrando y que tenía que pedir ayuda con rapidez.**

**. **

**.**

_I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_It's nothing new…_

_. _

** .**

**Oliver la ayudaría, solo tenía que contactar con él. Sabía que él la sacaría de esta. Agarró su bolso con prisa y marcó directamente al teléfono de Oliver, con la esperanza de que al ver que llamaba pero no hablaba, supiese que algo iba mal.**

** .**

**-No hace falta que lo llames, ya lo he hecho yo. Y si, ya sé que no ha sido culpa tuya. –dijo Helena cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en la pared. No era eso lo que Felicity había querido decir, pero tampoco se atrevió a contradecirla. –Probablemente fue idea de ese estúpido guardaespaldas y Oliver lo apoyó. Yo confié en él y él me traicionó. Es hora de que sepa lo que se siente, de que entienda que no se puede seguir adelante cuando pierdes a quien realmente quieres.**

**-¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? –se las arregló para preguntar.**

**-Le he dicho que iba a matar a la mujer que quería… así que estará a punto de llegar. De hecho debería estar ya aquí. –dijo frunciendo el ceño. –Mi plan era que llegase a tiempo para verte pero tarde para salvarte, aunque si sigues desangrándote así no llegará a tiempo para verte morir, sino para encontrarte muerta. –dijo con voz entrecortada.**

**-Él no me quiere… -negó Felicity.**

**-Te quiere. –afirmó la chica. -Quizás todavía no ocupas totalmente su corazón, pero eres importante para él. Perderte lo destrozará.**

**. **

**Lágrimas calientes resbalaron por las mejillas de Felicity al ver que Oliver había rechazado su llamada.**

** .**

**-Le dijiste que ibas a matar a la mujer que quería, pero no me nombraste en ningún momento, ¿cierto? –susurró con voz dolorida.**

**-Sí.**

**-Pues te ha salido mal la jugada. –dijo Felicity, lanzándole el teléfono a través del suelo para que viese el mapa. Mostraba un punto rojo justo al otro lado de la ciudad. –No es a mí a quien quiere.**

**-Ha ido a salvarla a ella. –susurró Helena con incredulidad. –Siempre ella. –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Entonces levantó la mirada hacia Felicity y la vio llorando calladamente contra la puerta. –Lo siento.**

**. **

**Felicity la miró y no supo si se refería a haberle hecho daño para nada o al hecho de que Oliver hubiese preferido a Laurel.**

** .**

**-Realmente lo siento. **

**. **

**Felicity cerró los ojos y dejó que el dolor la inundara. ¿Era así como se sentía cuando te rompían el corazón? ¿Era esto lo que se sentía cuando el hombre al que amas no se acuerda de ti porque está demasiado ocupado pensando en otra persona? Oliver no solo había ido corriendo a por Laurel, una muestra de que aun seguía enamorado de ella, de que siempre lo estaría; además había rechazado su llamada de socorro, lo que quería decir que ni siquiera se había preocupado por ella.**

**¿Por qué iba a preocuparse? Ella no era nada para él, nada aparte de una amiga y compañera. Laurel era la importante en su vida.**

**Siempre lo sería.**

**Puede que fuese el dolor de su alma, o puede que fuese el dolor que le provocaba el agujero que tenía en el estómago, pero Felicity sintió que las sombras de la inconsciencia empezaban a arrastrarla justo cuando sintió el primer golpe en la puerta, que la empujó contra la pared. Abrió los ojos lo justo para ver a Diggle arrodillarse a su lado gritando su nombre y luego todo se fue a negro.**

** .**

** .**

**Oliver iba a casa de Laurel a toda velocidad con su moto, saltándose todas las leyes de tráfico con las que se encontraba. Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo y dando una rápida mirada vio que era Felicity quien llamaba. Haciendo una mueca de impotencia apretó el botón de declinar la llamada. Tenía que darse prisa en llegar a Laurel.**

**. **

** .**

**Luces en el techo que se movían a toda prisa.**

**Gritos que pronunciaban su nombre.**

**Enfermeros que corrían.**

**Doctores que daban órdenes.**

**Dos hombres discutiendo.**

**Alguien llorando.**

**Pequeños flashbacks se deslizaban por la cabeza de Felicity, que lentamente empezaba a parpadear.**

**La habitación estaba a oscuras, y se alegró porque los pocos reflejos de luz que se reflejaban de los monitores fueron suficientes para hacerle lagrimear los ojos. Parpadeando para tratar de enfocar la vista se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de hospital, una muy cara, si el lujo del mobiliario era una señal. La cabeza le estalló cuando intentó girarla y no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor, fue entonces cuando una sombra se movió en la habitación y ella supo que no estaba sola. **

**En cuanto Oliver se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta se acercó con rapidez a la cama y la tomó de la mano, mientras la otra se acercaba a posarse en cara para poder mirarla a los ojos.**

**. **

**-¿Felicity? –su voz sonaba ronca, como si llevase mucho tiempo sin hablar, o como si… como si hubiese llorado.**

**-Ag… agua… -pidió ella. Oliver se giró con rapidez, las manos le temblaban cuando encendió la lámpara que había cerca de la cama para coger el agua, pero ante el gemido de dolor de la chica volvió a apagarla.**

**-Toma, aquí. –dijo acercándole un vaso de agua a los labios.**

** .**

**Felicity tomó un sorbo y pronto sintió como el sueño volvía a apoderarse de ella.**

**. **

**-Felicity… **

**-Cansada… -susurró ella antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia.**

** .**

**Antes de que su mundo volviese a quedarse completamente en negro pudo escuchar los lamentos de Oliver.**

** .**

**-Felicity… -dijo con voz temblorosa, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas. –Perdóname, por favor… ****_perdóname_****.**

**.**

* * *

_._

_Y...? Me odiáis? Sé que la pobre parece una mártir tan sufridora, pero ya sabemos que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte... nos vemos pronto!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola!_

_Aquí traigo la tercera y última parte de este pequeño relato, que como ya he dicho, surgió de la canción apologize de One Republic._

_Como ya advertí sigo el hilo de la canción por lo que esto es un drama (drama-dramón) ya que, como bien sabréis, la canción habla de una persona herida, una persona que ha sido dañada tantas veces por la persona a la que quiere que, en un determinado momento ya no puede más y considera que ya es tarde para reparar cualquier error cometido y que un "lo siento" no basta._

_Quería aclarar que, en estos dos capis que hemos leído, en ningún momento Oliver ha estado enamorado de ella. Felicity es su amiga, su compañera y la quiere, pero no hay amor ahí, por lo que el daño que le hace es inconsciente, aunque no por ello duele menos, y sí, tal como decía uno de los comentarios, hemos llevado a Oliver al punto en el que perdonarlo va a ser muy difícil._

_Ese es el punto de la canción, ¿no?_

_Ya veremos lo que pasa en este capi. En esta ocasión me he decantado por algo más sencillo en vez de un gran golpe al alma de nuestra geek favorita, porque ya ha pasado bastante la pobre, pero (si algun ha sufrido desengaños lo sabrá) cuando la confianza en alguien ha sido dañada, a veces una simple tontería te hace decir "basta"._

_Espero que sepáis entender más o menos este capi, no es que haya quedado muy contenta con la idea, pero no conseguía nada mejor y... bueno es un drama... la canción termina mal, la historia termina mal... creo que eso era algo que todos teníamos más o menos claro._

_Así que... bueno... aquí os dejo con esto..._

_Por favor, no me odiéis..._

_._

* * *

_._

**_La tercera vez que pidió disculpas, Felicity estaba harta._**

** .**

**oOoOo**

** .**

**Felicity tardó casi seis semanas en salir del hospital, pues la herida había roto varios vasos y afectado a su hígado. Incluso después de salir tuvo que seguir bajo vigilancia, acudiendo a revisiones periódicas. Había estado en quirófano durante casi seis horas y durante los primeros diez días había estado prácticamente inconsciente, porque los médicos la tenían continuamente sedada.**

**Durante uno de los pocos momentos de lucidez que había tenido había encontrado a Oliver sentado al lado de su cama con la cabeza gacha, y a Diggle más al fondo, mirando por la ventana. Aún así se dirigió al que estaba más lejos, sintiendo que los sedantes volvían a arrastrarla.**

**-Digg. No… familia… -murmuró.**

**-Felicity… -Oliver se acercó a ella con urgencia, pero ella ya estaba prácticamente dormida otra vez.**

**-No llames… familia –susurró.**

**Ya era tarde.**

**Su padre y su hermano habían llegado hacía tres días. Pero hasta el momento que llegaron, y en los momentos en lo que conseguían que se fuesen a descansar, Oliver no se había separado de su cama ni un segundo. Estaba agotado, su ropa estaba arrugada, tenía una barba considerable y unas ojeras enormes, pero se negaba a marcharse, temiendo que si la perdía de vista un solo momento, algo fallase.**

**Helena ya no estaba para hacerle daño, pues la bala que la había alcanzado cuando huía de los federales en Kansas la había dejado mal herida y los médicos no habían podido hacer nada por ella, pero eso no quería decir que estuviese a salvo. Había sido una herida grave y en cualquier momento su situación podría complicarse.**

**Oliver se frotó los ojos mientras recordaba aquella maldita noche… **

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Había llegado a casa de Laurel casi asfixiado por la angustia, solo para encontrarla tranquilamente trabajando en la pequeña mesa del salón, mientras escuchaba música. La había observado por la ventana, tan tranquila y serena, tan viva… y el corazón le había vuelto al pecho, su respiración se había normalizado. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para calmar el mareo que sintió ante la sensación de alivio que invadió su cuerpo. Sintiéndose más tranquilo hizo un recorrido por toda el área en busca de Helena, no dispuesto a dejar que esa perra se la jugase y lo pillase desprevenido, pero no parecía haber señales de ella. Estaba empezando a plantearse llamar a la puerta de Laurel y quedarse con ella para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo cuando su teléfono volvió a vibrar.**

**Diggle.**

**Un escalofrío lo recorrió al darse cuenta de que su guardaespaldas podía haber tenido razón. No había rastro alguno de Helena por allí, ¿podría ella haber pensado, por alguna loca razón, que Felicity era un mejor objetivo? Era una locura pero…**

**Ni siquiera pudo hablar, nada más descolgar el teléfono escuchó la frenética voz de Diggle sobre las sirenas de la ambulancia.**

**-¡Te lo advertí! –gritó- ¡Te dije que esto iba a pasar y…! ¡Oh, Dios… Oliver!**

**-¿Dónde estás? –todo rastro de sangre parecía haber abandonado el cuerpo de Oliver, pero fue capaz de ponerse en marcha y dirigirse a toda prisa hacia el callejón en el que tenía la moto.**

**-Vamos camino al hospital pero… -su voz entrecortada se rompió- Dios, Oliver… no creo que aguante. –susurró.**

**Como si sus palabras hubiesen sido un presagio, Oliver pudo escuchar de lejos como los monitores empezaron a pitar y los sanitarios empezar a gritar que había entrado en parada. Diggle empezó a gritar que hicieran algo por ella y luego ya no escuchó nada más.**

**Por un momento se quedó paralizado con el pie sobre el acelerador. No podía… Ella no podía… Respirando hondo para enfocarse, empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Se quitó la chaqueta y la escondió junto con el arco en un lugar que parecía ser bastante seguro. Sin molestarse en cambiarse el pantalón, se pasó una toalla por la cara, dejándosela ligeramente emborronada de lo que podía parecer algo verde o negro, se puso una camisa que llevaba en el cajón y arrancó. La moto derrapó en la entrada de urgencias del hospital y, sin ni siquiera quitarle las llaves, Oliver corrió hacia la entrada. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a la enfermera por el paradero de Felicity cuando escuchó los gritos de Diggle, exigiendo que alguien le diera información sobre la chica, y se dejó guiar por ellos.**

**Lo encontró discutiendo con una enfermera que se negaba a darle información por no ser familiar de la paciente. Mientras se acercaba a él lo vio dar un puñetazo a la pared y llevarse las manos a la cabeza con frustración. Oliver sabía que Felicity había sido herida, probablemente por una flecha, y que estaba lo suficientemente mal como para no poder salir de esta, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio cuando Diggle se dio la vuelta.**

**Sangre.**

**Sangre por todas partes.**

**Abarcando la mayor parte de su camisa, manchando su pantalón y tintando sus enormes manos.**

**Casi se quedó paralizado ante la visión porque, o Felicity había estado mucho rato desangrándose o Helena se había ensañado con ella, y no sabía qué opción era peor, porque la segunda querría decir que la chica habría sufrido una enorme tortura y la primera que si él no hubiese sido tan estúpido, ahora ella no estaría tan grave… si es que seguía viva.**

**Diggle reparó en ese momento en su presencia y se dirigió hacia él a grandes zancadas, lo agarró del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared.**

**-¡Esto es culpa tuya! –gruñó. -¡Dijiste que la protegerías y cuando tenías que hacerlo, la abandonaste!**

**Oliver no podía discutirlo. La verdad de sus palabras lo golpeó y el sentimiento de culpa que ya tenía se convirtió en un peso sobre sus hombros y en un nudo en la garganta que casi no le dejaba respirar.**

**-¿Está…? –no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta, y John debió ver algo en su mirada porque tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó.**

**-No lo sé… no me dicen nada. –se quejó. –Consiguieron reanimarla dos veces durante el trayecto –la mandíbula de Oliver apretó ante la nueva información –pero cuando llegamos aquí había vuelto a entrar en parada y ¡ahora nadie me dice nada! –gritó mirando a la enferma que se había negado a darle información. –Tengo… tengo que llamar a su familia… ellos…**

**-Yo lo haré. –Oliver habló con voz decidida y segura. Era culpa suya que Felicity estuviese en aquel hospital, él era el responsable de dar la noticia a su familia. Diggle lo miró con duda, pero al final terminó asintiendo. –Ve a casa a ducharte y cambiarte, no sería bueno que la familia llegue y te vea así.**

**Diggle se miró de arriba abajo, la sopa ensangrentada, las manos completamente rojas… sí, la familia se aterrorizaría si lo viese así. Con un simple asentimiento se dirigió hacia la salida, pero antes de salir hizo una pausa para preguntarle a Oliver dónde había dejado su "material". Después de recibir la información, Diggle se marchó y Oliver lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos no había perdido por completo a su equipo.**

**Llamó a recursos humanos de su empresa y en unos minutos tenía el teléfono de contacto de la familia de Felicity.**

**Oliver podía decir, sin lugar a dudas, que esa llamada fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer en su vida.**

**Su padre había respondido el teléfono con una voz tan alegre y jovial como la de Felicity, y a Oliver se le apretó el nudo que tenía en la garganta con tanta fuerza que casi no le salió la voz. Solo hizo falta decir que era Oliver Queen y que llamaba desde Starling City para que el hombre empezase a preguntar frenéticamente por su hija. Estaba muy alterado y Oliver no conseguía hacerse escuchar, estaba empezando a pensar seriamente que al señor iba a darle un infarto cuando una voz más joven respondió al teléfono.**

**-¿Señor Queen? –preguntó con voz profunda y segura. –Soy Phillip Smoak, el hermano de Felicity, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?.**

**Oliver le contó la historia a grandes rasgos: Helena quería una información valiosa y había amenazado a Felicity para conseguirla. Ella había avisado a la policía pero Helena había conseguido escapar y la había atacado en venganza. No podía darle más datos porque doctores se negaban a darle información a nadie que no fuera de la familia.**

**El joven aseguró que estarían allí lo antes posible, Oliver le prometió que no se marcharía hasta que ellos llegasen, y luego puso a su servicio el jet privado de la familia, que los recogería en Metrópolis en media hora para trasladarlos al hospital.**

**Al colgar esa llamada realizó otra para preparar todos los detalles del viaje y luego se valió de su nombre para sacar información a cuanta enfermero/a veía pasar. Cuando Diggle volvió, veinte minutos después, ya limpio y cambiado, y le informó que había recogido su arco y su chaqueta, además de entregarle una muda de ropa limpia, Oliver pudo agradecérselo con nueva información sobre el estado de la chica.**

**-Está en quirófano. –dijo con voz tensa. –al parecer hay algún órgano dañado y están haciendo todo lo posible para repararlo. También ha necesitado varias transfusiones de sangre. Su familia viene en camino.**

**Diggle asintió y se sentó en la pequeña sala de espera. Oliver se aseó y se cambió en un baño cercano y luego se sentó frente a él. Llevaban casi dos horas en silencio cuando John habló, con voz suave y tranquila.**

**-Siento lo de antes. –y parecía totalmente arrepentido. –No ha sido culpa tuya. Helena estaba chiflada y… fue idea mía tenderle aquella trampa. –Oliver sacudió la cabeza.**

**-Tenías razón… prometí que la protegería y no supe hacerlo. –dijo con pesar.**

**-No sabías que estaba en peligro… no podías…**

**-Tú lo sabías. –interrumpió con voz tensa, y Diggle apartó la mirada. –Y yo… Sigo sin entenderlo… -su voz sonaba rota. -¿Por qué decidió Helena atacarla a ella? ¿Por qué sabías que iría a por Felicity?**

**Diggle lo miró fijamente durante un largo minuto y luego sacudió la cabeza.**

**-Ni siquiera te das cuenta… -murmuró con incredulidad. Oliver lo miraba con confusión y él especificó. –Es… cómo la miras… como si fuera la cosa más bonita que has visto tu vida. Como la tratas… como si fuera la única cosa buena e inocente que te rodea. Como la proteges… como si tuvieras miedo de que alguien pudiese apartarla de tu lado… Puedo verlo cada día, cómo te suavizas cerca de ella… Helena debió verlo también.**

**-Lo haces sonar como si estuviera enamorado de ella. –bufó Oliver.**

**-¿Y no es así?**

**Oliver se tomó un largo rato para pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? ¿La quería? Diggle decía que, inconscientemente, la protegía pero a la hora de la verdad ni siquiera había pensado en ella… Quería a Felicity. Se había convertido en una persona muy importante para él y en un gran apoyo, pero ¿amarla?**

**-Creo que… -hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas. –Ella es importante para mí. –reconoció.-Es una parte muy importante de mi vida… pero estoy enamorado de Laurel.**

**-¿Estás seguro? –Oliver asintió. -¿Sabes que ella está enamorada de ti? –Oliver cerró los ojos y después de un momento asintió. Sí… después de lo que había pasado tras el funeral de Tommy ella se había mostrado indiferente, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus sentimientos por él fuesen notables. –Bien, -Diggle puso un tono serio, un tono de advertencia. –Estoy seguro de que Felicity va a salir de esta –aseguró- así que en cuanto se recupere tienes dos opciones: espabilarte de una vez por todas y darte cuenta de que lo de Laurel es una simple ilusión infantil y aprovechar lo que tienes frente a tus narices; o elegir una relación muerta. Si eliges lo segundo, espero que le dejes claro a Felicity que nunca va a pasar nada entre vosotros y que lo más adecuado es que pase página y busque alguien más adecuado.**

**Oliver, experto en ocultar sus sentimientos, contuvo la mueca que le produjo la última frase, y asintió, prometiendo pensar bien las cosas.**

**-Hagas lo que hagas, no le rompas el corazón. Dudo que te aguante una más.**

**Con eso dejó claro que sabía que algo había pasado antes de su desaparición, aunque Oliver estaba seguro que no sabía qué era exactamente. Después de eso cayeron en un nuevo silencio donde cada uno se culpaba a sí mismo de la situación en la que estaban.**

**Habían pasado dos horas cuando una pareja de hombres, uno joven que tomaba del brazo a uno mayor para servirle de apoyo, irrumpió en la sala de espera y se acercó al mostrador en busca de información.**

**Rápidamente, Oliver y Diggle se acercaron a ellos, a tiempo de escuchar a la insoportable enfermera repetir su frase favorita: "no podemos dar información sobre los pacientes a nadie que no sea de la familia". Oliver quedó fuertemente impresionado cuando aquel señor de apariencia frágil contestó a la enfermera con tono furibundo.**

**-No es "una paciente", es mi hija, y como no me diga ahora mismo como está mi niña le juro por dios que haré que la echen. –amenazó.**

**La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto, soltó la lima de uñas con la que se había estado entreteniendo, y se adentró en las puertas en busca de información sobre Felicity. Volvió minutos después y recitó con voz aburrida.**

**-Felicity Smoak, 24 años, ingresada por herida de arma blanca en el abdomen. Se le ha realizado una cirugía de emergencia finalizada con éxito hace unos quince minutos. Si quiere más datos tendrá que esperar a que venga la doctora. –Sin más preámbulos, tiró la carpeta con la información sobre la mesa, retomó su lima de uñas y les dio la espalda.**

**-Debería darle vergüenza… no está hecha usted para trabajar de cara al público. –se quejó el hombre.**

**Oliver le daba toda la razón e hizo una nota mental de conseguir un despido para esa… señorita.**

**-Señor Smoak –Oliver llamó la atención del hombre mayor tanto como la del joven, mientras extendía su brazo. –Soy Oliver Queen, hablamos hace un rato.**

**Después de las presentaciones y de ponerse al día con la información sobre Felicity, todos se sentaron impacientes a la espera de la aparición de la doctora. Por suerte no se hizo de rogar y apareció poco después para informarles que Felicity había superado con éxito la operación, la hemorragia había sido detenida y el hígado debidamente reparado, pero tendría que pasar un mínimo de tres días en la UCI bajo estrecha vigilancia. Podrían visitarla dos veces al día.**

**Oliver había movido hilos entre los altos cargos del hospital y Felicity había sido trasladada a una habitación de máxima seguridad donde era monitoreada constantemente por varios enfermeros puestos exclusivamente para ella y donde su familia podía estar con ella constantemente. Su hermano se lo se lo había agradecido con lágrimas en los ojos y su padre lo había apretado en un fuerte abrazo.**

**Desde entonces se habían turnado para estar con ella, aunque la familia de Felicity no entendía por qué él y Diggle sentían la necesidad de estar allí metidos todo el día, aceptaban que eran sus amigos y estaban preocupados. Cuando ellos se iban a descansar, Oliver y Diggle se quedaban con ella, y cuando volvían, Diggle se marchaba y Oliver se quedaba sentado en el pasillo, cerca de su habitación.**

**Sabía que no había necesidad de quedarse estando su familia allí, pero el sentimiento de culpa y la preocupación no lo dejaban respirar con facilidad cuando se alejaba más de un par de metros de su habitación.**

**. **

**. **

** .**

** .**

**El día que los doctores dejaron de sedarla y Felicity estuvo consciente y centrada, eran Oliver y Diggle quienes la acompañaban. Diggle estaba repantigado en el sofá jugueteando con su teléfono y Oliver tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miraba por la ventana.**

**-Hey. –El suave susurro bastó para llamar la atención de los dos hombres que se acercaron a ella con una enorme sonrisa de alivio.**

**Conforme los días pasaban el estado de Felicity fue mejorando y él poco a poco consiguió despegarse de encima la sensación de peligro inminente y empezó a irse a casa descansar, aunque seguía pasando mucho tiempo en el hospital con ella.**

**. **

**. **

_I loved you with the flying red, now it's turning blue_

**.**

**. **

**Felicity parecía estar bien, tanto física como psicológicamente, un psicólogo la había evaluado por si tenía algún trauma después de su ataque y la había encontrado perfectamente. Su padre y su hermano estaban pletóricos ante la estupenda recuperación que estaba experimentando y no paraban de agradecerle a Oliver todas las molestias que se había tomado para garantizarle unos cuidados más que óptimos; y Diggle estaba más que feliz al ver que mejoraba día tras día. Oliver también estaba contento con su mejora, por su puesto. Ella estaba allí, estaba bien, y no parecía enfadada u ofendida porque él no hubiese acudido en su ayuda. Lo trataba completamente igual que antes. Solo parecía haber una pequeña diferencia en ella, y él era el único que había reparado en ello: ya no lo miraba igual. El brillo que solía encender su mirada al mirarlo ya no estaba. La suavidad y el cariño que traslucía cada vez que le hablaba ya no estaba en su voz ni tampoco en su toque… Antes se sentía especial cuando ella le dedicaba esa sonrisa tan cálida que parecía hecha solamente para él, ahora le sonreía y le miraba de la misma forma que lo hacía con Diggle y con Phillip, y por alguna extraña razón… eso le molestaba.**

**.**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Le costó más de tres meses después de que ella saliese del hospital, darse cuenta de que no quería que Felicity lo viese como un simple amigo. Quería que volviese a verlo como antes… pero como seguía sin tener claros los motivos ni sus sentimientos por ella, no hizo nada al respecto. Le había prometido a Diggle que no iba a hacerle daño de nuevo y pensaba mantener su promesa.**

** .**

**Le llevó dos meses más darse cuenta de que Felicity ya no era solo una amiga ni una parte importante de su equipo. Ya no la miraba con los mismos ojos con los que veía a Thea. La veía como una mujer. De eso se dio cuenta la noche que (como venía siendo costumbre desde que Helena la había atacado) había realizado una ronda rápida por su apartamento y la había encontrado medio desnuda enredada en los brazos de otro. Se había ido de allí casi al momento, no queriendo observar esa escena e impactado por la oleada de emociones que había sentido, la predominante: los celos. **

**. **

**Pasó las siguientes dos semanas analizando cada uno de sus sentimientos por ella, lo que quería realmente, a dónde quería llegar. Quería tener todo claro antes de tomar una decisión porque si algo sabía era que no iba a lanzarse a por ella y estropearle una relación (una que ella ni siquiera se había molestado en mencionar que tenía) si no estaba seguro de que era para darle algo importante. Algo mejor.**

** .**

**El día que ella entró en el sótano del Verdant con esa suave sonrisa que solía dedicarle a él Oliver decidió actuar. Estaba decidido. Esa sonrisa era suya. Lo había sido en algún momento y estaba decidido a recuperarla.**

**. **

**Le costó.**

** .**

**Le costó tiempo, esfuerzo y paciencia. Sobre todo paciencia, porque ella ya no estaba dispuesta a confiarle su corazón una vez más. Pero él estaba dispuesto a luchar por ganarse su confianza. Sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado pues, a estas alturas, una pequeña metedura de pata lo arruinaría todo, pero Oliver solo necesitaba que ella le diese una oportunidad más. Una sola. No tenía planeado volver a cagarla así que una sola oportunidad sería suficiente.**

** .**

**La consiguió.**

**. **

**. **

** .**

** .**

**Felicity no sabía cómo las cosas habían terminado de esa manera, solo sabía que un día, de pronto, Oliver empezó a cambiar su comportamiento con ella. No se trataba de que le prestase más atención o de que se preocupase más por ella, porque eso siempre lo había hecho (sobre todo después del "accidente", como ella seguía llamándolo), era otra cosa… la forma de hablarle, la forma de tocarla -constantemente y con algo parecido a la ternura-, pero sobretodo era su forma de mirarla. A veces le daba la sensación de que cuando entraba en su campo de visión, algo resplandecía en su mirada.**

**En un principio trató de ignorar todos esos detalles, pues dos veces antes ya había cometido el error de ver cosas donde no las había. Sabía que Oliver nunca la había visto más que como una amiga. La quería, pero no estaba enamorado de ella. No podía culparlo por ello. Asumió que las cosas eran así y siguió con su vida, aprendiendo a mirarlo como a un amigo más, y justo cuando parecía que podía avanzar junto a alguien más, él empezó a comportarse de esa manera. Y lo hacía tan obviamente que (aparte de provocar un permanente ceño fruncido por parte de Diggle) era imposible de obviar y confundir.**

**Trató de resistirse, trató de ignorar todos sus avances, trató de obviar todos esos sentimientos que él siempre había producido en ella, pero… ¿qué es lo que siempre pasa con el amor? Que no se puede controlar. Apenas sin ser consciente de ello, Oliver se fue apoderando de su corazón y ella estaba aterrorizada porque esta vez no se trataba de una fantasía o de una ilusión creada en su cabeza, era algo real y más profundo que todo lo que había sentido anteriormente. Las posibilidades de salir herida eran mil veces mayores ahora. Aun así, la noche en que Oliver la tomó desprevenida en el sótano del Verdant y le rogó que le diese una oportunidad, que confiase en él, lo hizo.**

**El problema llegó al ver que esa confianza no parecía serle devuelta.**

**. **

**.**

** .**

** .**

**Ella había estado comportándose de forma extraña.**

**Desde que las cosas habían avanzado entre ellos, poco a poco, todo parecía haber ido sobre ruedas y sabía que Diggle había tenido la razón todo el tiempo. Había visto algo allí donde él había estado ciego al mirar. Por suerte había sido capaz de verlo a tiempo, y ella se había convertido en el pilar que sostenía su vida. Ciertamente, sabía que les quedaba mucho por avanzar y sabía que su confianza en él seguía siendo frágil, pero iba con pies de plomo y confiaba en que el tiempo fuese poniendo todo en su lugar. Era el hecho de que todo parecía ir tan bien lo que dejaba en evidencia el comportamiento extraño de Felicity. **

**Generalmente se dirigía a la fundición después del trabajo, exceptuando por las tardes que se tomaban libres para disfrutarlas juntos, pero durante las últimas tres semanas había faltado tres veces. Cuando había preguntado por su paradero ella había balbuceado a cerca de trabajo extra. Oliver sabía que mentía, no solo porque era su jefe, sino porque podía leerla como un libro abierto. Además, había visto unas ligeras sombras moradas en su brazo, parecidas a una mano, pero ella había jurado que había sido durante uno de sus entrenamientos. Oliver sabía que mentía, SIEMPRE iba con extremo cuidado cuando se trataba de ella. La policía había estado a punto de atraparlo cerca de dos veces en esas últimas semanas y cuando intentó averiguar por qué no le habían advertido de que la policía sabía su localización, ella había balbuceado sin saber dar una respuesta adecuada. El día que fue a recogerla a la empresa para salir a almorzar y le informaron que hacía media hora que se había marchado con otro caballero, casi se volvió loco pensando que alguien la había secuestrado. Un rápido vistazo a las cámaras de seguridad le hizo saber que Felicity no había sido coaccionada para abandonar el edificio ni mucho menos: iba tranquilamente al lado de ese desconocido, aunque no parecía especialmente contenta de verlo allí.**

**Fue por eso que decidió seguirla.**

**Se dijo a sí mismo que solo quería protegerla, que no era que no confiase en ella… solo quería asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.**

**Había hecho un seguimiento de su rutina y sabía que ese miércoles se saltaría su habitual visita al Verdant para ir a algún lugar desconocido, así que esperó a que saliese de Queen Consolidated y la siguió hasta una pequeña cafetería perfectamente camuflada entre dos enormes pubs. Ella entró y se sentó en una mesa donde ya la aguardaba un tipo, para mosqueo de Oliver, bastante bien parecido. No supo de lo que hablaron pero podía verlos reír. Después de unos veinte minutos vio como Felicity le entregaba una carpeta de documentos y se despedía con una sonrisa. No la sonrisa que se le da a cualquier desconocido, era una sonrisa muy parecida a las que le daba a él.**

**. **

**. **

** .**

** .**

**Felicity suspiró cuando por fin entró en el sótano del Verdant. Había sido un día eterno y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en poner los equipos en modo búsqueda y arrastrar a Oliver a su casa para tomar algo de cena y acurrucarse junto a él en la cama. Sonrió al verlo sentado en su puesto habitual, como si hubiese estado esperando por ella, pero al ver la cara de seriedad con que la miraba su sonrisa se borró.**

**-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó, poniéndose tensa inmediatamente.**

**-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar. –La voz de Oliver sonó fría. –Siéntate. –casi ordenó. En cualquier momento ella habría objetado algo ante su tono autoritario, pero la cara de Oliver le advertía de que se dejase de juegos.**

**-¿Hay algún problema? –él asintió.**

**-El problema es que me has estado mintiendo. –lo dijo suavemente, y a Felicity le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna. Casi le daba más miedo así que furioso.**

**-No te he mentido en ningún momento. –aseguró.**

**-Me has estado ocultando algo. –aceptó el. Ella desvió la mirada. -¿Quién era ese hombre?**

**-¿Qué…?**

**-El hombre al que has visto hoy. ¿Quién era?**

**-¿Me has seguido? –Felicity no sabía si sentirse indignada o furiosa.**

**-Estaba preocupado por ti. **

**-¿Y eso hace que automáticamente yo pierda mi privacidad? –acusó –¿Es que a caso no puedo tener una vida que no esté relacionada contigo en todos sus aspectos? –Oliver se pasó las manos por la cara con frustración. La conversación no estaba yendo como él quería.**

**-Sabes que sí. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tienes que ocultarlo. ¿Quién era ese hombre, Felicity? ¿Qué había en esa carpeta?**

**Felicity entrecerró los ojos mirándolo atentamente durante unos minutos, como si quisiera leer dentro de él.**

**-Dime que no estás pensando que era algún policía al que le di información sobre ti. –pidió con voz tensa.**

**-Sé que jamás harías eso. –aseguró él. Y ella asintió. Sabía que era sincero. –Sé que jamás me traicionarías y es por eso que te confío mi vida cada noche. **

**Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que ella volvió a mirarlo con esa mirada tan profunda, volvió a hablar.**

**-Confías en mí con tu vida, es cierto, pero… ¿confías en mí con tu corazón, Oliver? –lo dijo en apenas un susurro, casi con miedo de preguntar.**

**-¿Qué…? –Oliver tragó con dificultad, debido al nudo que se le acababa de formar en la garganta.**

**-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta cómo me mantienes al margen de tu sentimientos, de lo que piensas? ¡Ni siquiera duermes conmigo una noche entera, como si temieras que te fuese a atacar si pasas mucho rato a mi lado! –su voz se empezaba a alterar y tomó una bocanada de aire, porque sentía cómo las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos. –Me pediste que confiase en ti, que te diese una oportunidad, y a pesar de que estaba aterrorizada, lo hice. Pero tú no lo hiciste conmigo. No confías en mí.**

**-Confío en ti. –pero no sonaba convencido. Sonaba… resignado, como si supiese que en algún momento esta conversación fuese a tener lugar.**

**-Claro, acabas de demostrarlo siguiéndome. –acusó.**

**Un tenso silencio reinó en la estancia durante un largo rato, hasta que ella habló de pronto.**

**-¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz del muslo? –él desvió la mirada. –O el tatuaje, ¿qué hay de él? ¿Dónde te hiciste ese dragón? –más silencio. -¿Ves?, no confías en mí. –negó ella. –Sé sincero. ¿Quién pensabas que era ese hombre, Oliver? –él apretó los labios y ella dejó escapar una carcajada amarga. –Después de todo lo que ha pasado… Me he arriesgado a ir a la cárcel por ti mil veces, te he perdonado lo indecible, he puesto mi vida en peligro por ti y sabes que no dudaría en volver a hacerlo si fuera necesario, he estado a punto de morir por ti, literalmente… pero a pesar de todo eso ¿confías tan poco en mí que crees que sería capaz de engañarte con otro?**

**-No sería tan extraño. –Oliver se encogió de hombros.**

**-Tal vez no lo será en tu mundo, pero en el mío impera algo que se llama respeto. –espetó furiosa. Oliver cerró los ojos sabiendo que acababa de meter la pata aún más.**

**-Lo que quería decir es que… no sería extraño que buscases en otra persona lo que yo no puedo darte. –murmuró, y ella frunció el ceño. –Yo no… no puedo… -se pasó las manos en la cara, frustrado por no saber expresarse- No puedo ser como tú, Felicity. No puedo darte todo lo que tú me das, por lo menos no en igual medida. Por eso no me resultaría extraño que decidieses buscarlo en otra persona. Sería lo justo, lo que te mereces.**

**Felicity lo miró con la incredulidad marcada en el rostro.**

**-¿Y crees que no lo sabía? ¿Crees que cuando decidí aceptar esta relación no sabía que tenías problemas y que las cosas iban a ser complicadas? Porque lo sabía, lo tenía muy claro. –aseguró. -Lo que no esperaba era que en lugar de trabajar en ello, de tratar de solucionarlo, ibas a dedicarte a desconfiar de mí en algo tan… vano como una infidelidad… Creía que estábamos por encima de eso…**

**La decepción en su voz era tan palpable que Oliver apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos para no ver el dolor reflejado en su mirada.**

** .**

** .**

_And you say  
Sorry like an angel, heavens not the same with you_

** .**

** .**

**-Lo siento… sé que he cometido un error y… ****_perdóname._**

**-No.**

**La respuesta fue tan rápida, segura y fuerte que Oliver abrió los ojos inmediatamente, con el cuerpo en tensión.**

** .**

** .**

_And that I'm afraid  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

** .**

** .**

**-Estoy harta… -su sonaba amarga mientras sacudía la cabeza -Estoy cansada de que me pidas perdón, Oliver.**

**-Felicity, no… **

**-No quiero seguir así. No ****_puedo_**** hacerlo. –especificó.**

**-Felicity, no… por favor… -Oliver ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación y se maldijo a sí mismo por meter la pata de esa manera y provocar todo esto. –Solo ha sido un malentendido.**

**-No se trata de un malentendido que no confíes en mí. –negó. Lo miró a los ojos tratando de hacerle entender. –Estoy cansada de sufrir, Oliver. Sé que no lo haces conscientemente, pero el caso es que me haces daño y he llegado a un punto en que… ya no puedo más. –las lágrimas rodaban por su cara a este punto y ella trató de secarlas rápidamente. **

**-Solo ha sido un malentendido. –repitió él. Sonaba casi desesperado. –Yo confío en ti. Te quiero. –Felicity cerró los ojos ante la frase que había estado deseando escuchar desde la primera vez que la había besado y que él solo le estaba dando ahora, cuando ella estaba terminando con todo.**

**-Lo sé. –dijo con voz rota. –Pero tienes problemas, Oliver… No… ****_no estás preparado para tener una relación_****.**

**-Lo estoy. Te quiero. –sus manos la tomaban de la cara, obligándola a mirarlo, obligándola a ver la desesperación en su mirada.**

**-Eso ya no es suficiente. –Oliver sintió como si acabase de abofetearlo. -Tienes que aprender a dejar salir los demonios que llevas encerrados dentro. –susurró. –Tienes que aprender a confiar en la gente.**

**-Confío en ti. –volvió a susurrar.**

**-No con tu corazón… y yo no puedo aceptar menos que eso. –le dolía en el alma tener que hacerlo, pero se alejó de él.**

**-Trabajaré en ello. Buscaré ayuda si eso es lo que quieres. –sonaba como una promesa, aunque los dos lo escucharon como lo que era, un ruego.**

**-Lo que quiero es que seas feliz.**

**-Entonces no me dejes. –dijo con la mandíbula apretada.**

**-Seguiré aquí. –aseguró.**

**-Pero no conmigo.**

**-No.**

** .**

** .**

_Said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

** .**

** .**

**Oliver cerró los ojos dejó la caer su cabeza hacia atrás.**

** .**

**-Solo ha sido un malentendido… -su voz sonaba gruesa por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.**

** .**

** .**

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

** .**

** .**

**Lo curioso de la confianza es que es cuesta muchísimo ganarla pero solo basta un segundo para perderla… Por su ignorancia y su indecisión, él había perdido la confianza de ella; la había dejado muy dañada y pendiendo de un hilo. Sus traumas, su inseguridad acerca de sí mismo alrededor de otros le había hecho cometer un pequeño error que había sido suficiente para dar al traste con lo poco que había conseguido… ella estaba muy dolida, por todo, y ya no estaba dispuesta a aguantar más.**

** .**

**. **

_Said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

**.**

**. **

**-A veces no se necesita más que eso. –se lamentó ella.**

** .**

** .**

_I'm holding your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground..._

_ ._

_._

** oOoOo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

****_Sé que muchas me estáis maldiciendo y que consideráis que Felicity ha hecho una montaña de un grano de arena, pero tenemos que entender que ella ha puesto el 100% de sí misma en esa relación y que espera lo mismo a cambio... sin llegar a obtenerlo. Ella no es una mártir, está cansada de pasarlo mal, así que lo mejor es cortarlo._

_Tan real como la vida misma._

_Con este final tan amargo me despido (solo hasta que pueda volver a actualizar "Hanging by a monment!") a menos que se me ocurra alguna locura nueva..._

_Pero antes de irme quería agradeceros a todos los que os habéis tomado un minuto para darme vuestra opinión o para añadir mi historia o a mi a favoritos. ¡Me llena el alma saber que no lo hago taaaaaan mal como imaginaba!_

_Podéis darme una última alegría haciéndome saber qué opináis de esto._

_Hasta pronto!_


End file.
